


Thanks

by Shamelesslygallavich



Series: Tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelesslygallavich/pseuds/Shamelesslygallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>simpplyali asked:</p><p>"hey can you write about ian thanking mickey for being so supportive through everything"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks

Ian nuzzled into the crook of Mickey’s neck and breathed in deeply, savoring the smell of his lover. He couldn’t get enough of these quiet moments in bed with Mickey, completely wrapped up in each other. Sometimes they would talk about their days, about how Ian’s therapy was going or how the russians at the rub’n’tug had managed to annoy Mickey. Sometimes they would just lay in companionable silence and enjoy the peace.

Mickey ran a hand up and down Ian’s back slowly and peppered a few kisses along the red head’s shoulder.

"Thanks Mick." Ian said contently.

"You don’t have to thank me for kissing you, idiot." Mickey replied in a sleepy voice, the corners of his mouth twitching up.

"No, I mean for..you know..for being here man. For staying with me through all this shit. You could have walked away you know." he said his voice cracking up at the last part, not wanting to think about being without Mickey, not wanting to imagine what it would have felt like if Mickey had chosen to abandon him.

"Fuck, you serious? You think I could have left you, could ever leave you? Sometimes you’re really fucking dense firecrotch." the older boy held his boyfriend impossibly tighter at the thought of being without him.

Ian smiled for a second before brushing his teeth over Mickey’s neck in a ghost of a bite then sucking on the spot until Mickey let out a moan and moved his hand down to slip it under the waistband of Ian’s boxers, rubbing and caressing his butt.

"Fuck. Ian I really care about you okay? Don’t ever fucking forget it." Mickey said breathlessly as Ian kept sucking a trail down from his neck to his collarbone, then chest making sure to spend time teasing both nipples before bringing his face up for a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Okay." he said simply against Mickey’s lips.


End file.
